


Professor Potter

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Headmaster Snape needs a new Defense against the Dark arts teacher mid-December and he offers it to the only one he could think of. Harry accepts but these days he has more responsibilities.





	Professor Potter

*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.” Harry murmured, making his way to the door. It was 9pm, who the hell could be at his door?  
  
Harry has taken great precautions to get himself out of the wizarding world and the spotlight for a while. Very few people even knew where his house was located, so it was definitely a surprise when he swung the door open, in just a pair of pajama pants, to reveal one Severus Snape. His former potions master was dressed as usual, didn’t even looked like the three years that had passed had even touched the man.   
  
“Snape?” Harry asked, confused and a little worried about what warranted for the man that hated him to make such a late night visit.

Severus couldnt help but eye the male that had opened the door. The past few years had been amazing to the young man. "Potter." He nodded, clearing his throat. "I've come with a job offer."  
He couldnt help his old spy ways of taking in as much as he could, eyes flitting over a tired but happy face, tousled hair, the smell of food still lingering from the kitchen.  
  
"Would you be interested?"

“A job? What?” He asked confused, stepping to the side for Snape to enter. “Come in, its freezing.” He said, shivering himself.

Severus nodded his head, stepping into the house and let out a soft sigh as warmth hit him. "Thank you. My warming charm was lessening." He looked around, curious by the almost organized chaos that overtook a good portion of the house. "And yes, a job."

“C’mon. We can sit in the living room.” He offered, turning to lead the man towards the living room. Offering Snape the chair while he took a seat on the arm of the couch.

As Severus sat, he straightened his sleeves, watching Harry. "You look tired, Potter."

Harry chuckled. “I am.” He confirmed, not going further into details. “So about this job?” He asked curiously.

"Teaching of course. Defense against the Dark Arts. Or if youd like another position, I'd be open to negotiating.” Severus leaned forward a bit, eyes absently trailing through the house, noticing signs of two people being there.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I’d have to live in the castle?” He asked, slowly.

"Of course, as it's the easiest to be in the castle. Though we've had some in the past that stayed in Hogsmeade."

Harry sighed, eyeing the stairs quickly and thinking for a moment before he responded “I have someone else to consider with this big of a decision...” he said carefully.

"Ah yes, well." Severus frowned softly. "Of course you're lover is welcome in the castle as well."

That startled a laugh out of Harry. “No, I Don’t-“   
  
“Daddy?” The small boy called from midway down the stairs, causing Harry to turn with a small smile as he held his arms open for the child.   
  
The little boy ran down the stairs and into Harry’s waiting arms. Who had gotten up and crouched down to catch him.

Severus' breath caught, watching the small child. "Who is this?" He asked, his voice soft and yet a bit bewildered.

The little boy tucked his head into Harry’s shoulder and clung tight to him, hair changing to a black color similar to Harry’s from its original brown. “Teddy.” He said softly, sitting back down. “He’s too little to tell him about...everything.” He explained quietly, Teddy already dozing back off. “I let him call me daddy, because I’m the only one he’s known.” Harry said sadly. “As soon as he’s old enough, he will know the truth.” He assured the headmaster, holding Teddy tighter to him.

Severus' face softened just a bit. "Even then, he may see you as his father." He reminded. He gave Teddy another soft look, his heart aching for what he knew the boy had lost.

Harry nodded, placing a soft kiss to Teddy’s head. “I need to go lay him back down.” He murmured “I’ll only be a moment.” Harry said, getting up and walking towards a bedroom on this level, entering his own bedroom he tucked the toddler into his bed. Placing another kiss on the boy’s head before cutting the light out.

Severus watched what he could. His eyes moving to trail back around the room, just then noticing the soft blankets and toys absently scattered about

Harry returned a moment later, sitting back down and scrubbing his face with his hand tiredly. “Told you I had someone else to consider.” He said with a small smile

"You are welcome to bring him, Potter. I'm sure the elves can tweak your quarters to suite a three year old." He promised.

“A-are you sure?” He asked, a little shocked that Snape would even offer that.

Severus nodded. "Of course. Theres no reason he can't come with you."

Harry nodded. “Alright.” He agreed after another moment of thought. “Defense would be fine.” He said, answering the headmasters previous question.

Severus gave a small, pleased smile. "Thank you, Potter." He murmured, withdrawing an envelope from his robes. "Heres the contract. You'll find salary information, duties expected, limitations. And other such things within. Peruse at your leisure and send me an owl if youd like to add or discuss anything. Any questions?"

“Should I ask why you are in need of a defense teacher mid December?” He asked with a laugh, accepting the envelope.

"Let's just say he would make Lockhart out to be a master duelist. " Severus grimaced.

Harry let out a loud laugh at that thought. “Enough said.” He said with another laugh, holding a hand out to shake Severus’ as he stood up.

Severus stood, sliding his hand into Harry's, sucking in a tiny breath as the touch sent tingles up his arm. Odd.

Harry shot Severus a tired, lopsided grin as he shook the older wizards hand, holding on a moment longer than necessary because he had never actually had contact with the man like this before and he wanted to savor it and there was a slight tingle at the touch.   
  
Harry finally let go of Snape’s hand, clearing his throat. “I’ll have this back to you tomorrow morning.” He promised. “When would I start?”

Severus tilted his head in thanks. "I'd prefer after Yule, but if you need longer, arrangements can be made."

Harry nodded. “After Yule is fine.” He agreed.

"Make sure and send me that owl. And Thank you again, Potter."

“Any time Prof- Headmaster.” He corrected himself with a small smile. “I look forward to working with you all.” Harry said, moving to show Snape out

"Severus." He corrected gently, stepping back into the cold.

Harry stood there for a moment before responding. “Severus.” He said with a nod, resting it out.

Severus gave Harry a small smile, inclining his head. "Rest well, Potter. "

“Good night.” He mumbled, shutting the door and looking down at himself. Realizing he’d just had an entire conversation with the headmaster of Hogwarts in nothing but his pajama bottoms. Harry facepalmed with a sigh, ‘That was brilliant.’ He thought as he headed to bed to snuggle with Teddy.

Severus quickly apparated to Hogwarts, choosing to walk in the cold to help clear his head of visions of Harry's torso.


End file.
